Anais Morrisa
This is a tribute by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permisson. Thank you! "Follow me through the night; we are sisters of the light, we are daughters of sin." - "Sisters of the Light", by Xandria Anais Name: '''Anais Morrisa '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''1 (2, 7) '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Anais prefers to use a '''warhammer, but other than that, is skilled with a''' flail', and as her third weapon, would prefer a '''spiked whip'. Personality: 'Anais acts very cute and fun, giggling a lot and staying on everyone's good side. She likes to make friends and have fun, and is a nice girl. Until you really get to know her... she's a manipuative jerk that will use people to get what she wants. Even when you get to know her mean side, she acts cute in a more sarcastic way. She's eager for the games, and the chance to use people in a much crueler way than usual, but still act like a ''sister of the light. '''Appearance: '''Anais has very pale skin, and long, bright purple hair that falls in waves down her back, with straight bangs swept to the side. She has blushed cheeks, and has light purple eyes. She always has a somewhat "innocent" look to her face. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Strengths: '''Anais is skilled at '''manipulation, and also has very good weapon skills. She is also very stealthy. Weaknesses: '''Anais isn't very good at '''swimming, and can be clumsy. She also can be very''' stubborn', letting what she wants get in the way of what is actually important. '''Fears: '''That someone will give her a taste of her own medicine (as far as her manipulation goes). '''Alliance: '''Her sister 'Carmine Morrisa. If they are not in the same game, she will ally with the '''Careers. Reaped/Volunteered: 'Volunteered '''Private Training Strategy: '''Skip in to the training room, and introduce yourself happily, then get down to work. Destroy dummies with your flail, smashing them as hard as you can, and giggle every once in a while to show that you're having great fun (which you should be), and then go to the hologram thingy and turn it on the highest diffuculty that you know you can handle. Hit the targets with your warhammer and your flail, and at the end, give a sweet smile and skip out of the training room. 'Everyday outfit ' Inspiration The songs "Sisters of the Light" and "Daughters of Darkness" are the two songs that inspired Anais and Carmine. Anais' song is Sisters of the Light. Lyrics that inspired her the most: ''"Follow me, through the night. We are sisters of the light." "We are sisters of the light, we are daughters of sin." "We are wild, we are free, through the darkness follow me!" banner]] "We're the fires of hell, we're the deep rough sea. We're the stormy air, we are we." '''Song Credits Artist: Xandria Title: Sisters of the Light Video by: mi28mr Backstory Anais lived in the Capitol a long time ago, when she was just 11 years old. Her and her twin sister Carmine wanted to be in the Hunger Games so badly, since they thought that they would win. The two of them had always been trouble makers, getting in trouble for doing things they weren't supposed to. But with manipulation and teamwork, they soon learned how to avoid getting in trouble. Carmine and Anais asked to go start training for the Hunger Games at a young age, just when they were 10. But their parents always denied it. The two girls were sick and tired of it, they wanted to start training for the Hunger Games. When they were 11, they tried one last time. Of course, the answer they got was a plain, flat, "no". Carmine went to bed that night kicking her door shut, but Anais knocked quietly on it when their parents were asleep. "What?" Carmine asked. Anais entered, with a cheesy smile on her face. "We can train in secret." Carmine agreed, of course! Anais knew her plan would work. The two of them had avoided trouble so many times before, so they found a way to train in secret, going at night, or after school saying they were going to a friends' house, or even skipping school. Soon, the two were trained up for the Hunger Games, only being 12-year-olds. They wanted to volunteer, but knew that only one of them could go. Anais was going to volunteer, but when the escort called out a girls' name, she found herself frozen in fear, unable to talk. Carmine started shouting out frantically, trying to push her way to the front of the crowd of volunteering girls. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" What are you doing?! ''Anais was actually having second thoughts, since they were only 12... Her parents rushed forward as Anais joined Carmine, scared her sister would think she was a wimp, the two of them making their way to the front. The escort was just about to tell Anais to come forward, and Anais felt a surge of pride, when the two of them were pushed to the ground by an 18-year-old girl. She whispered to them, "children don't volunteer, because children like you don't live." That made Anais even more determined to keep training, and eventually volunteer. She wasn't going to wimp out! The two sisters were grounded for a long time, but once they were free they started training again. Anais said one day at training, "let's volunteer when we're 16." "You can." Carmine told her, "I'm sure you'd win at any age." "You too." Anais complimented. "I'm waiting until I'm 18." Carmine said, "but if you're too wimpy to volunteer at 16 I will." When they were 15, the two of them wanted to test their powers. So one night, they snuck into the training center and each got a weapon, then snuck out to the victor's village. From there, they found the house of the newest victor, the one who had taunted them at the Reaping when they were 12. Anais broke into the house, and Carmine followed. Carmine did most of the dirty work, but it was Anais who did the taunting. She felt like she wasn't just a little child anymore, and now, she had power. she could win the Hunger Games! And she showed that she thought she had power, too. "Little children don't volunteer, little children don't live. Little children don't win." Anais finally finished her off with a hit to the head with her warhammer, then the two sisters looked at each other. Then Carmine started shaking. For once, Anais didn't feel guilty and Carmine did about something. Anais shook her head, ''the guilty act innocent, the bad act good. I'm a sister of the light... The two left, but the victor girl's neighbors had called the Peacekeepers. The two tried to run, and Anais made it out, screaming for them to let Carmine go. She managed to kill them, and then they returned home. "The whole Capitol will know what happened." Carmine panicked. Anais packed for both of them, then got their weapons again. "We've always wanted to be wild and free! So let's run." Carmine liked the idea. They knew they had power, the power of Career tributes. So their destination was Career tribute haven, District 2. Anais led the way, having payed more attention in school and knowing what maps of Panem looked like. But Peacekeepers were on their trail, and this time, there were too many of them. This time, it was Anais who got caught. She told Carmine to run, and as guilty as it made Carmine feel, she did. She left Anais behind. Anais was being brought back to the Capitol, shoved into a small train car by Peacekeepers. But she broke out, she was smart and knew just how to do it, and jumped off of the train eventually and landed in the grass. She hid so no one would see her, and she still had her supplies and warhammer. When she looked around, she saw the most beautiful district ever... District 1. She spent her days there, and liked it. She was popular and was respected as a Career tribute, and became the "sister of the light" she always wanted to be. When the Reaping day rolled around when she was 16, Anais remembered Carmine, who was probably dead. Anais wondered if she had survived. She had told Anais once, before they ran away, that she would volunteer at 16 is Anais wouldn't. Anais, wanting to make her sister proud, wherever she was, did volunteer. But Anais never imagined seeing her sister volunteer as the District 2 female. It seemed heartbreaking to the sisters. One of them would come out alive, only one of them. Anais didn't know who it was going to be, but when she asked to ally, Carmine agreed. Together they would be sisters of the light, and daughters of darkness. Games Participated In Anais Victor.png|Anais as a victor 1. 399th Hunger Games Hosted by: LightStone123 District: 1 Training Score: 9 Odds: 7-1 Placing: Victor! Victims: Alexandrite Bohamia(13), Flame Vapore©, Bailey Snowbelle(0), Iris Pixel(3), Amaya Lovelace(14), Luxio Sertralium(13), Fawn Talons(10), Ganta Alomo(12) Extra: Anais allied with Carmine(2) or course. In training they both got a score of nine. On the first day, Anais killed Alexandrite Bohamia(13), and the two ran off together. The next day, they got attacked by a mutt, and Carmine say it trying to attack Anais. Carmine took her mace and bashed the mutt's ribcage, and then Anais finished it off by hitting it in the head with her warhammer. The next day they went searching for water, and Bellamy Blake(11) speared Carmine, causing Carmine to start bleeding to death. She was sponsored with a medical kit, but it didn't arrive on time, so Carmine died that night, placing 19th of 32, leaving Anais on her own in the games. After that, on that same day (day 4), Anais found Jake Locketback(1) and his allies, which included Flame Vapore©. Anais tried to manipulate Jake into joining her in an alliance, but he didn't fall for it well enough. Instead, Flame and Anais got into a fight, and Anais ended up with one of Flame's arrows. Anais stuck the arrow out in front of her, and when Flame ran at her, then Flame ended up skewering herself onto the arrow, killing her. Anais, still alone, on day 5 find Bailey Snowbelle(0). Bailey and Anais fought, and Bailey used her spear and knives to defend, but when Bailey tried to run, Anais got one of her throwing knives she had gotten after killing Flame and threw it at Bailey's shoulder, knocking Bailey to the ground, finishing her off with her warhammer. At the feast, Anais hid on the cornucopia island until it was all over, and when Ganta Alomo(12), Iris Pixel(3), and Amaya Lovelace(14) were leaving, she came out. Ganta abandoned Amaya, and Anais killed her and Iris. On the very last day, Anais ran into Luxio Sertralium(13) before the finale. The two fought, until Anais kicked Luxio in the, umm... and managed to get him defenseless, giving him a quick death by slitting his throat with one of her knives. During the finale, the last three tributes were Fawn Talons(10) and Ganta Alomo(12). Fawn and Anais were washed up onto the cornucopia island shore, and Ganta was presumably dead when Fawn and Anais started to fight. Ganta had pretended to be dead, giving himself fake wounds that only looked real, so he joined in on the fight. He had some instant relief that Anais managed to get out of his hands, and she tried to use it, but Fawn lunged at her, stopping Anais from doing so. Ganta screamed out that she should have let Anais use it, because it was poisoned. Hearing this, Anais quickly injected Fawn with it, giving her a gruesome death. Ganta had managed to set the area around the battlefield on fire, earlier, and Anais used this to her advantage. She cast aside her weapons and fought Ganta with her hands, as he got her to back up towards the cornucopia, where a spot of sand was covered in gasoline. Anais knew this, and when Ganta was ont hat spot of sand, she took one of matches and lit it on fire, then went to hide behind the cornucopia as Ganta burned to death. Anais was crowned victor, and danced in the confetti as her victory was announced. These were probably my favorite game ever. :3 Favorite Quote: "My victory is glorious. I giggle and laugh, waving to the sky where surely Panem watches. I have done it! I have done what I set out to do so long ago! My heart wrenched for Carmine, I know she would have won the Games herself had she been in a different year. But I do not let it dampen my spirit. Carmine would have wanted me to enjoy this moment. Trumpets are sounding in the sky. Confetti rains down on me and I laugh and laugh, oblivious to the pain in my palm. It's a trivial thing. I drop to the ground and begin making confetti angels as Lazlo Abbott announces my victory to the masses. I set up once it ends, still giggling uncontrollably. I have won! I have won! I think back on my kills, eight in all. There was certainly room for improvement but I am happy enough. I've won. A hovercraft appears in the sky. I wave to it and then lie back down, content. I've won. And I'm still a Sister of the Light." -399th Annual Hunger Games, by Lightstone123 2. The Twin Building Games - The 11th Hunger Games Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 1 Training Score: 12 Odds: 5-1 Placing: TBA Victims: David McKelly(9) Extra: These were a selection games, and Anais was selected along with Carmine Morrisa(2) and Favian Thread(8) from Pippycat's tributes. She allied with Carmine of course. During private training Anais managed to get a 12, the highest score out of all of the tributes, along with the highest odds, with Carmine close behind. On day 3 after the feast, Anais was found by Solar Energy(0) who had injured Carmine in the bloodbath. Solar impaled Anais, killing her. Carmine was found knocked-out next to Anais, and when Carmine woke up she saw that Anais had died. Carmine planned to avenge Anais, and I can only hope it goes well for Carmine. Anais placed 14th of 32, and Carmine's placing is still TBA. 3. The 107th Hunger Games: The Girls Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 13 Training Score: 10 Odds: 5-1 Placing: TBA of 30 Extra: These were a selection games, and Anais(1) was selected, too. Carmine got a score of 10 and odds of 5-1, and Anais got a score of 9 and the odds of 8-1. In the bloodbath, Carmine was whipped in the head by Boni Gernt(11), and right before she died she said: "I'm not gonna make it out. Don't let me die in vain, ok?" ''I would have told Anais to avenge Carmine, but Boni died next, not to Anais. Anais is with the Careers, and hopefully will win for Carmine. TBC '''4.' 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat Category:Victors